April Fools Day in the BAU
by lovedrreid
Summary: A practical April fools day in the BAU family. Nothing unusual except for funny pranks. Plz R&R!


April fools day:

Garcia walks in with Morgan by her side. Reid was obviously already there, along with Hotch and Rossi. Prentiss was early for her usual regular time she arrives. JJ was probably in her office making up an elaborate prank for Morgan since he's been bragging about how he never gets fooled. It's April Fools Day and all of them were both excited and worried about what the funny holiday would bring.

Reid was getting coffee, while the rest of them were in the bullpen. Reid walked up to them to join the conversation about after work plans for the holiday. "Why was the holiday even created, not that I don't like April Fools Day, it's just, how did pranking become an international holiday?" Prentiss asked, not knowing Reid was there, and everyone knew, never ask a question when Reid's around.

"Actually, it's not an international holiday. Now for your question, in some countries, such as the UK, Australia, and South Africa the jokes only last until noon, and someone who plays a trick after noon is called an "April Fool". Elsewhere, such as in France, Ireland, Italy, South Korea, Japan, Russia, The Netherlands, Brazil, Canada, and the U.S., the jokes last all day. The earliest recorded association between April 1 and foolishness can be found in Chaucer's Canterbury Tales, but there isn't any stable theories to support it." Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled lightly.

Garcia walked out of her office extremely angry. "Hey babygirl, what's the matter, you already get pranked?"

"Hello, hotstuff, now, somebody hacked my inevitable, sacred tech robots that follow my every command!" They all laughed at her choice of words. "It is not funny. Now whoever it is, is going to get their computers hacked into a wormhole when I get it fixed." She looked right at Morgan.

"Easy, easy, I didn't do it." Morgan looked at the rest of them, who were supressing laughs, even Reid, who barely ever laughed at their nonsense. "Have you asked Kevin? He's the second best tech savvy here!" Morgan gave her a wink, and she smiled and hurried to the elevator. When the elevator doors finally closed, they all broke down lauging.

"Now, once Garcia gets her computer fixed, we should get her to hack Strauss' computer into a wormhole." Hotch said as they all tried to stop their uncontrolable laughter.

"Now that would be a good one! Nice thinking Hotch!" Reid took a sip of his coffee and Morgan turned to him. "Oh, and Reid, I used nasty water to make that coffee." Morgan smiled at the look on Reid's face.

"You what!!!!!!!!" Reid couldn't believe Morgan would do something so babyish as a prank.

"Oh nope, I didn't." Reid had relief cross over his face. "But I did plan this!" Reid was still holding his coffee and Morgan spilled it all over Reid's shirt.

"Morgan! This is a new shirt!" Reid set the cup down angrily and headed toward the bathroom.

"Morgan. That was mean, not a prank!" JJ said smiling while trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that wasn't the prank." Morgan gave JJ a mischevious look.

"Behave Morgan!" JJ said as she swatted Morgan's arm playfully.

"Easy, I won't do too much damage!" Morgan smiled back at her.

Reid walked out of the bathroom with a large coffee stain on his shirt. Morgan couldn't help but give a little giggle. "Reid, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"It depends, does it involve getting more coffee on my new shirt?" Reid smiled.

"No, but I'll tell you if you come!'' Reid followed Morgan towards the break room. Once they got in the break room, Morgan took out Reid's phone that he forgot on his desk. "Someone called. The caller ID said 'drug dealer', Reid." Reid looked Morgan increduously.

"What?! Are you sure? Let me see my inbox." Morgan handed him the phone. Reid read the message that was left. It read: 'Hahaha, got ya pretty boy. Happy April Fools Day!'. Reid got a very angry look on his face. "That's not funny, Morgan!" Reid tried to walk away, but Morgan stopped him.

"Whoa prettyboy, you ain't goin' anywhere. C'mon, it was just a joke." Reid rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't funny though. Jokes are supposed to be funny."

"Okay, let me make it up to you 'kay?"

Later:

(In the bullpen with everyone including a happy Garcia, who rehacked Kevin Lynch's computer)

Morgan secretly, but noticably, gave Reid two vials of cloudy liquid. Everyone in the bullpen noticed and froze with pale faces. Hotch was the first who spoke up. "Reid, Morgan! What the hell was that?! Get over here." He practically yelled. Morgan and Reid both approached, Reid still had the vials in his hand. They both had fear in their eyes. "Give them to me Reid!" Reid handed them to Hotch hesitantly. Hotch read the label on them and it read 'dilaudid', then, underneath it, the print said: 'Happy April Fools Day, Hotch!'. Hotch half smiled at them. "What's in it?"

"Water, plus some other harmless chemicals to make it cloudy. Can't believe you actually fell for that! Good idea Morgan!" They both shared a high five, while the rest of the team laughed. "So how did it go with Kevin?"

"Let's just say, he has a lot of work to do with his computers." They all cracked up again.

Later, they all decided to go out to eat for lunch, since they were nearly done with their paperwork. When they were all full, except for Reid because they ate chinese, they went outside to let their food settle before leaving. Hotch dialed a number on his phone and said 'okay, go'. In a few moments, fans of Rossi surrounded him. It took maybe half an hour for them to all leave with autographed books and what not. The whole time, they were all lauging at Rossi's irritation.

"Haha, now that only leaves JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss to get pranked." Garcia said. "Oh, and we have to get Strauss too!"

"Easy, we've already came up with a plan for that. Can you hack Strauss' computer?" Morgan.

"Sweetcheeks, I could hack area 51 if you asked me." She got her laptop out, hit a few buttons, then shut it. Everyone was shocked at how fast she could hack a computer. They were all thinking the same thing, 'poor Kevin'.

At the BAU:

"Emily, your mom is on the phone and she sounds angry. She said something about coming to visit." JJ said as Emily took the phone wondering why her mom hadn't just called her cell phone.

"Hello?" Emily said, not looking forward to the conversation.

"Hello Prentiss, happy April Fools..." Emily hung up before Morgan could finish the rest. She felt somewhat relieved that it wasn't actually her mom, that's when she heard the embassador call her name. 'Shit' She thought.

"Happy April Fools day Emily, we thought we'd get your mom to visit as out gift to you." Garcia said as Emily made her way across the bullpen.

Later, there was still JJ and Morgan to prank. Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Emily, and Reid all decided to go for a 'grande finale'.

"Morgan, JJ, there's someone outside that wants to see you." Morgan and JJ looked at each other confused.

They walked outside and looked around, there wasn't anybody there. That's when water, powdered sugar and water balloons came at them, along with feathers. "Hahaha, that's what you get for ruining my new shirt." Reid said as he threw another water balloon. Hotch pulled out a bin full of water balloons and JJ and Morgan grabbed some and threw them. They all had fun outside the rest of the day.

Meanwhile: Strauss sits in her office trying to fix her computer somehow. It says on the screen: 'Happy April Fools Day!' Then a clown squeaking his nose, then underneath it said: 'Compliments from Kevin Lynch' when it was actually Garcia.

A/N: I literally cried from laughing as I wrote the last part with Strauss. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. It would make my day, really. I know the thing with the drugs was a little wierd and off, but I just had to turn it into something somewhat humorous, so yanno. Review and HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! (*_*) 


End file.
